GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh
The is a Gunpla from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. Based on the GX-9900 Gundam X, it is built and primary piloted by Mao Yasaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam X Maoh is Mao Yasaka's Gunpla and the winner of the Kansai block. It is a modified version of the GX-9900 Gundam X from After War Gundam X, its main weapon is the enhanced Hyper Satellite Cannon, which has destructive power that is worthy of the name "Maoh" (demon king in japanese). Gundam X Maoh is also armed with a large beam sword, beam saber, shield buster rifle, four breast vulcans, and can be optionally equipped with a missile pod and/or vulcan pod on the side of the shoulders or legs. The suit also has unique reflect thrusters mounted all over its body, and the hyper satellite cannon can be powered by the standard microwave energy and/or by the new Solar System. When both the Solar System and microwave energy are utilized, a gigantic beam sword can be emitted from the large beam saber. Armaments ;*Large Beam Sword :Like the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh uses a large beam sword as its primary close combat weapon and it is also stored on the end of the satellite cannon. The beam sword has a special plus-shaped blade and due to its large size, it is more powerful than a standard beam saber. Gundam X Maoh's large beam sword is however unique as it can be attached to the connecting arm of the satellite cannon, allowing it to use both the Solar System and microwave energy to emit a gigantic red beam blade, called "Maoh Sword" (魔王剣, Maō Ken). ;*Hyper Satellite Cannon :The Gundam X Maoh's most powerful weapon, and unlike the original Gundam X's Satellite Cannon, the Hyper Satellite Cannon can be powered by the Solar System or the microwave energy and even possibly both together. The cannon also has a relatively fast cool down time in between shots, allowing for another shot to be fired within seconds. Unlike the original Satellite cannon, the Hyper Satellite Cannon is slung under the arms and has two handles. It is primarily held with the right hand on the rear handle, while the left hand is placed on the front handle to provide extra support. When damaged, the cannon can be ejected. ;*Breast Vulcan :Like the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh is equipped with four vulcan guns on its chest. These shell-firing weapons were designed to intercept the enemy unit and incoming missiles. ;*Shield Buster Rifle :Another weapon inherited from the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh's shield buster rifle can instantaneously transform from a beam rifle to a shield and back again. Its beam rifle mode is strong enough to cause serious damage to enemy suits, and its shield mode is thick enough to withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Beam Saber :Mounted on the bottom left of the backpack, it is a standard beam saber. It is weaker than the large beam sword but consumes less energy. ;*Vulcan Pod :One of Gundam X Maoh's optional weapons, the vulcan pod can be equipped on the shoulders and/or on the legs. ;*Missile Pod :Another optional weapon, the missile pod can be equipped on the shoulders and/or on the legs. ;*Spray Gun :A non-lethal weapon given to the Gundam X Maoh at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The Gundam X Maoh uses it to spray green paint around it to blind and distract the Zeus Gundam before defeating it with its own weapon. Special Equipment and Features ;*Satellite System ;*Reflect Thruster :Mounted all over the Gundam X Maoh's body, the reflect thrusters can be used to convert various types of energy and as thrusters."Gundam X Maoh" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.003, 2013 This system can also release a shock wave attack by compressing Plavsky particles. ;*Solar System :Not only can the reflector panels on Gundam X Maoh's back store microwave energy fired from the lunar satellite system, they can also function as solar panels due to the new Solar System equipped on the suit. Thus, the panels now can also collect solar energy for power that is then used to gather surrounding Plavsky particles for firing the hyper satellite cannon. When the Solar System and the microwave energy are used together, the suit's reflector panels and the full body reflect thrusters system will glow red, and Maoh Sword can be generated from the large beam sword if it is connected to the connecting arm of the satellite cannon. The possibility also exists that the hyper satellite cannon can be powered by both Solar System and the microwave energy at once. History For the history of the X Maoh, please go to Mao Yasaka's page. Picture Gallery X Maoh Charge.png|Satellite System charging X Maoh Launcher.png|Hyper Satellite Cannon readied satelite cannon.jpg Connecting Arm with the Beam Sword.jpg|Connecting Arm with the Beam Sword Maoh Sword.jpg|Maoh Sword Gundam X Maoh with Maoh Sword.jpg Gunpla Hgbf_03.jpg|HGBF 1/144 GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh (2013): box art Notes & Trivia *The name "Maoh" (魔王,'' Maō'') means "Demon King" in Japanese. It is also a pun of the pilot's name, Mao Yasaka. Maoh is also sometimes spelled as 'Maou'. *The Maoh Sword resembles the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's Shining Finger Sword in appearance and function. *In episode 17, Model of the Heart, the Shield Buster Rifle can be seen stored on the rear skirt armor at around 16:20 and from 17:21 to 17:24. This feature is not present on the HGBF model kit. Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Gundam X Maoh w/ Zaku Amazing & Wing Gundam Fenice References External links *Gundam X Maoh on Official Site